play blues
by youdontknowme321
Summary: its my first one so no hating just advice. tori was hoping that working in andre and jades musical would help her bond even more with andre, but as beck and jade seem to be everywhere and things just keep going wrong with the musical those chance keep getting slimmer and slimmer. contains tandre and bade
1. Chapter 1

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so excited! I just got the lead role in Andres' new music. Well technically it was his and jades' musical. I was surprised that he worked with jade to write the musical, but I had read over the script and it seemed amazing. Then again all of Andres' work was amazing.

"Hey," I said excitedly as I opened the door. Andre walked in with a dominos pizza in one hand and a script in the other. I grinned. He was coming over to help me with my role. Andre walked straight to the kitchen to sort out the pizza when jade and beck walked in behind him. My grin instantly turned fake. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound polite but failing.

"Nice to see you to." Jades' instant snap at me didn't concern me; it was when beck turned round and said. "Andre told us he was coming round to help you with your role so I suggested that I could rehearse with you, considering the amount of scenes we have together." He looked at me as if it explained everything, and it did, but I kept the blank look on my face as I dismissively invited them in.

We all sat down after eating our pizza and started running through lines and stage directions. I sat as close to Andre as I could. It felt awkward as jade and beck cuddled against each other.

"You know everyone's talking about us," I turned to Andre and said.

"What is there to talk about" He replied, he was in perfect character.

"They're wandering if we're together or not."

"Ummmmm."

"And..."

"And what?"

"Are we... you know... an item."

"Well I guess we are." He turned round and kissed me and although it said to in the script it felt as real as any kiss. He pulled back. "Good, what scene do you want to do next?" I sighed as I knew that moment would probably never happen again.

As soon as I walked through the front doors cat jumped on me. "Look what I just brought from sky store." I shrugged her off and sighed. "Not this again. Cat we told you not to buy anything else from sky store. You know how you get; you just can't stop buying from that place." She withdrew.

"I know but this was just so amazing ..." she went on ranting about her latest gadget "I just couldn't resist it."

"You never can." I said as we walked to Mr. Sikowitzs' class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (jade)

9:10 Am. Late for class... again. My stupid mother wasn't happy with what i was wearing. URGH, she is such a pain. I strolled into class. There they all were in order; Robbie... oh and how dare I forget Rex (I mentally rolled my eyes), cat, then some new strange girl who looked way too perky for my liking, André, miss perfect Tori Vega, and beck. I slouch next to beck not hiding how disgusted i found it that miss perfect was hanging off of Andres' every word.

"Right, to start off I'll welcome Miss Rebecca white to our class." Miss perky princess stood up and waved at the whole class. I just rolled my eyed as she sat down and Mr. Sikowitz continued. "So as I'm sure you are all aware André has his play coming up." At the mention of that the whole class cheered in an uproar. They stomped their feet, clapped their hands and cheered, while i slouched, bored. I decided to zone out for the rest of the lesson.

I sat down with my chips, beck instantly sat next to me, soon followed by the rest including miss perky Rebecca. It was slightly creepy how she had stalked André ALLL morning and was still with him following him around like a puppy on a lead. It sickened me. Beck kissed me on the cheek as i started to drink my water.

"So are we practising the play this evening at mine?" Tori asked.

"sure." Andre replied with a shrug.

"More practise?" i really didn't think it was needed, not that she was perfect or anything, but this was ott practise.

"Yer, tonight we're going to practise the songs." Beck nodded like he understood why she needed another practise.

"Mind if me and jade join you." I felt like slapping him for offering us. Like i wanted to spend ANOTHER night with them, but where beck went I went.

"You really aren't needed." Wow Tori really knew how make a welcoming committee didn't she? That was really unusual of her. "I mean it's fine, I'm sure me and André will get everything covered..."

"No sure it'd be great." Andre butted in. Tori was NOT happy but she tried to hide it. I was just glad that for ONCE miss perfect wasn't getting her way.

"D'ya wanna come babes?" beck asked me.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged, this evening was looking up.

"Can I come, so I can ... you knowwww ..." miss perky was trying to find an accuse to come this evening, "see what work you do and I'm really interested in your play."

"Yer sure." That was the end of the conversation. I wanted to see miss perfect even more jealous. Tonight was going to be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Tori)

I slammed the door behind me. Jade, beck and Rebecca all coming round to MY house, couldn't they tell they weren't invited. However, I needed to forget about them and get ready for tonight. Andre was coming round to "practise".

6:30pm Toris' house

Andre walked through the door with our usual pizza, followed by the rest. *mental sigh*. "Come in."

"Oh I will." Jade really knew how to be nice didn't she. They all plumped themselves down, well that was apart from André who I helped sought out the pizza. "So what song are we doing today?" I asked trying to sound as cool and normal as possible.

"I thought we could do 'I knew it was you'."

"Cool." Andre pulled out the music to find it soaked in coffee.

"What the heck." Jade snapped as she snatched the sheets out of Andres' hand as ruff as she could without tearing them apart. She stared at them. "How did this happen?" her rage was clearly building. Why did she have to be here again?

"I...I don't know." Andre was stuttering in complete shock.

"YOU DOFUS, HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" jade was now shouting with all her might, how could she do this? This had now just ruined my night and my chance with André.

"I think I might know how to get this dried and sorted out." Rebecca was now getting involved, yay.

"Really?"

"Yes just hand it over here." Jade handed over the sheets of paper.

Beck chewed his lip, worry in his eyes. Jade had been seeming more and more on edge recently, "Hey babe" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her "Why don't we just go back to my RV okay? I'll make you the special coffee ice cream I always do?"

"ok." Jade was starting to relax she let him drag her off. 2 down, 1 to go!

"So Rebecca shouldn't you get to work on that music, we really need it done asap," I mentioned.

"Actually, yes I do. Thanks for reminding me, but I should check whether André has anymore sheets that need doing. May as well take them now." My smile was so fake I was surprised nobody noticed. Andre handed over the sheets and they both went to leave. I immediately grabbed Andres arm. "Stay it'd be fun we can watch a movie or something, we don't want to waste a good pizza."

"sure." He shrugged. YES! We cuddled up on the sofa watching "_p.s I love you". _

Best night EVER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (André)

We were all in the auditorium. Me, jade and the whole cast. I looked round at the cast and realised that organising the play was going to be a lot harder than I thought. At least I had jade beside me, she's always been bossy and practically everyone is scared of her, she should be able to keep them under control.

"Right," I had to shout over everyone. However, despite however many attempts I did to quiet everyone down the only one quiet was Tori. It looked like she was trying to help. Jade was of wherever getting a drink, so despite my hope she wasn't any help. Just then Tori stood up and whistled over everyone getting them to finally shut up. She was in the front row hip bent but legs perfectly straight and was wearing really nice knee-high heeled boots. Dam, she had nice legs. Why hadn't I noticed before?

"Thanks tor." Tori sat back down grinning at me. She had a cute smile. "Ok we are going to mark it from act 1 scene 1 up until the end of act 1." Everyone got into places as we waited for Jade. Typical she wasn't here. How could she expect me to run this with her if she isn't here?

I made use of the 5 minutes that Jade took by organising all the scripts and sheet music. Jade came back looking angry as ever; I mean she kicked down the flipping doors.

"HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME OUT?!" she looked as much angry as she did devastated. She strutted up to me with an evil glint in her eyes. "I thought we were meant to be partners... huh André, but oh no ... André wants it all to himself, doesn't want me around." She had an evil bitchy voice on; I could tell how annoyed she was with me over something I didn't do. What was I had supposedly done again? Oh ... yer ... that's right, didn't she say something 'bout locking her out or something. She then stormed off to Tori. "Still in love with him after he shows his true colours? Huh ... _Tori Vega."_

I stepped in then. "Oih, Jade. I didn't do anything you can ask the whole cast I have been up here on the stage ever since you left to get a drink. It must have been someone else." Beck walked up to jade and kissed her for about a minute straight, everyone looked away from them eating each others' throat. I noticed that Tori was looking at me in a longing way, a look I had seen her do to other guys, but never like that, never at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(André)

Jade had said _"do you still love after he shows your true colours. Huh ... Tori Vega." _What the hell did that mean? Well I knew what it meant of course, but you know it couldn't be right. Yes, that's it Jade had only said it in the heat of the moment. Beck pulled away from Jade.

"Better?" he asked. All she did was nod. "You calm now?" She nodded again and fell into his open arms that offered a hug. I walked over to the piano as Beck and Jade continued their conversation.

"Do you trust me?

"Yes."

"Do you believe me when I say that André DID NOT lock the doors?"

"yes." I could hear the reluctance in her voice, but she trusted Beck with her life and would never not believe him.

(Tori)

I can't believe what just happened. Did Jade really ask me if I still loved André? If she did, how did she find out? Well it wasn't time to worry about that. _"Beep beep". _My phone went off. I picked it up and walked back-stage for some privacy.

"Tori? Tori? You there?" urgh, it was the annoying sound of my sister.

"Yes I'm here." I couldn't even be asked to hide my annoyance with her. I was just about to start rehearsals and she knew that. It was low for her to interrupt.

"I'm outside the school you need to come meet me."

"Why?"

"Mum and dad can't give you a lift home so they said I had to."

"I'm sure they meant later. You know, after I've finished rehearsals."

"But that would mean driving back home, wait for half an hour, then have to come pick you up." Seriously, could she get any lazier, but it meant that if I didn't leave now then I would never get a lift home. However, it would also screw my chances of setting up another "_non-date" _with André.

"Ok," I sighed. "I'll be out in 5."

"Ok, just hurry, I don't want to wait too long." I hung up and walked over to where André was sat.

"Sorry, but there has been a family emergency, I have to go home now."

"You're ditching rehearsals." He seemed surprised, but he should have known that if I had a family emergency that they would come first.

"Yes. I really am sorry, but I have to go." Andre tried to stand up to hug me but he couldn't. Someone had glued the seat. Everyone started to gather round and help him get up, but they really had used a lot of glue.

It was weird first the sheet music, then jade being locked out and now this! It was like somebody was trying to sabotage the play.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

(Jade)

This was just great. Our lead was bailing on our first rehearsal as a group, we still hadn't received our sheet music from Rebecca and André was currently glued to the piano seat. On top of that I had been locked out; it was like somebody was trying to sabotage the musical. At that moment miss perky slammed the doors open and walked in a bit. She waited for the doors to slam with a deafening thud before posing and singing, "I've arrived." She shoved past me, past Tori before reaching André and handing him the sheets. I didn't care that she had just saved our music, nobody and I mean NOBODY shoves past ME.

I stormed up to her, pushing anybody in my way onto the floor, and yanked her round to face me. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!" I shouted in her face. I grabbed her perfectly bleached blonde hair so hard her back caved in. I span her around three times before throwing her onto the floor.

"OWWWWWW," she screamed. People looked away in an awkward silence. I found it funny how she looked around at everyone expecting them to come running to her side for help and for them then to turn to me and start having a go at me. Sweet. She stood up holding her backside. I burst out laughing as she looked at me like I was the devil. Maybe I was the devil in human form, but either way she better get used to me and soon to.

"Right, I better get going otherwise I'm going to miss my only chance to get a lift home." Tori was the first to break the silence. She walked out.

"Does anyone have any glue remover?" André popped up. Boy was tonight going to be long.

4:30pm outside Hollywood arts

Dam! We got nowhere in that last hour. We spent the whole time getting André of off that flipping piano seat. I swear if another thing goes wrong I will lose it. I sat down at the bus stop ready to go home.

"hi." Great, it was Rebecca. Just what I needed. "What did I do today?"

I laughed. "What did you do? You fucking pushed past me bitch. Actually, no you touched me." I walked closer to her. "And I swear that if you do anything like that again, you will get it much worse." She smiled an evil grin and I got to see the bitchy side of her. "Sweet, you think I'm scared of you. Well just to give you a heads up, I'm not like the rest of the school and I'm not going to fall into place with you and tremble before you. I will have you for breakfast ... _emo_." She spat that word at me and lost it. I bitch slapped her, and then punched her in the nose so hard I broke it. I then grabbed her hand and yanked it so far backward, I broke that to. "Would you like me to call an ambulance?" I said sarcastically before walking over to Beck.

He wrapped his arm round me. "Would you like a lift instead of taking the bus?" Aw, he was so sweet at times. I hugged him in response and we walked off to his RV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Tori)

"Hey André." I smiled and he smiled back. I flung his my bag down under the bench and sat down next to André.

"Hey André." Rebecca scooted herself over from where she was originally sat to next to André. "Like my hair? I had it cut, layered and high-lighted yesterday." He shrugged and smiled.

"I thought there was something different about you." She giggled. It made me sick.

"So André. How did rehearsals go last night? I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. I feel absolutely awful, but you know what Trina's like. If I didn't go I would have had to walk home." I put my hands on his shoulder; I really did feel bad about it.

"It's ok. I mean we all know what Trina's like." He gestured to everyone but Rebecca, they all nodded. "I mean, really Tori, I promise It's ok, but if that happens again I'll just give you a lift home." I smiled like crazy. "Really?" I would ** . LOVE **_**that**__. _"That would just be amazing."

"If it means my muchacha who's lead for my play is in rehearsals then I'll do it." He bobbed my nose. I giggled like a little girl.

Sorry this chapter is quite short but I didn't know what else to put in it. This was all I needed to move it on to what I wanted. Please r&r, give me ideas, they're welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Beck)

It was nice. Me and Jade ... in the RV ... listening to romantic music ... making out. Jade was sat on my lap as we made out. I pulled back. "I love you Jade."

She smiled. "I know, I love you to." Just before we went back to kissing there was a knock at the RV. "WHO IS IT?" jades' voice boomed through the RV.

"It's me, Rebecca. You know, from school." Jade sighed; I rolled my eyes and pushed her of my lap. I strolled over to the door and open.

"hi." She was grinning.

"What's up?"

"Well I was hoping that you could help me. You see, I'm writing a play and wanted some advice on it."

"Go to André, he's best with that sort of stuff."

"Well ... The thing is... that well ..."

"SPIT IT OUT." Jade was angry.

"He's busy working on the play with Tori, so he said I should come to you." She glared between the two of us. "I can clearly see you're busy so I'll ... just ... You know... leave." She looked really bummed out by the fact that all 4 of the people who could help were busy. As she walked down the steps, jade had her hand on the door ready to shut it with a really smug grin. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She chanted.

"Wait." I called. I didn't want her going away thinking that all Hollywood arts were about was sticking in twos. "We'll help you." As soon as I said it, I regretted it with a sigh as Jades face turned to a horrible glare aimed at me. "Will we?" she asked. "Cause I thought we we're pretty darn busy."

"She needs help. I want to help her."

"There is such a thing as being too nice. You know that right? Plus she said that if we're busy, which we are, then she'll leave."

"But I don't want to turn her away."

(Jade)

"Seriously I don't want to cause too much trouble." Rebecca butted in.

"No, really, it's no problem at all is it jade?" as Beck glared at me, Rebeccas' smile turned into an evil grin. I couldn't let her win just couldn't. "Fine, if she stays then I go. There will be no point in me staying as I couldn't do what I came here to do."

"Jade, don't act like this. I'm trying to help a friend out."

"Oh, so a friend matters more than your _girlfriend." _I was really hurt.

"No, no of course not jade, how could you think that? You mean the world to me, always have and always will." He braced me into a hug. "I think you better go Rebecca." He looked away shyly as she left and we continued with our evening.

Me = 1 point

Rebecca = 0 points


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Jade)

I couldn't believe I was doing this – having a secret meeting with _Tori. _I shuddered. However much I hated her though, I needed her. She was the only other person that saw Rebecca for what she was; a lying bitch who needed to get a spoonful of her own medicine. She had tried to go after André, which Tori so clearly had a crush on, then, when that failed, she attempted beck. Beck was _**MINE! **_Nobody elses', just _mine_.

I knocked on the door. Tori opened. I walked in only to find that Rebecca was here. This better not have been a set up or Tori's gunna get it as well. I observed closer to find that Trina and Rebecca were sat on the sofa watching a film I had never heard of with face-masks on, painting their nails. Urgh, girly girls. We walked up to Toris' room and sat on her bed.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" for the first time I saw an evil glimmer inside her...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Andre)

We had all gathered in the auditorium for rehearsals. Tori was able to stay – YES! The music sheets were dried, the piano chair wasn't glued and jade wasn't locked out, so all in all the rehearsals were going pretty well so far.

"Ok, Tori, beck and anyone else in scene one, up on stage in positions." I called and they all gathered themselves onto the stage. Rebecca was running round the stage trying to get all the props ready. After her never ending asking, I finally agreed to let her join in the stage crew. She really was trying to help. It was sweet, she was sweet; in a little girl way. I looked down at my script and it seemed that all I had to do was just that and something went wrong.

I looked to where the crying was. There was a girl desperately clutching onto her ankle and Rebecca hunched over her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she was screaming in pain while Rebecca was chanting sorry.

I didn't know what happened so I asked jade as the girl was being pulled off in an ambulance. "The girl tripped over Rebeccas' foot and fell of the stage." Rebecca walked up to me and jade.

"I am so sorry about Taylor. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?" It was so sad, she really was sorry about it. "Do you think you could take her place for us? She didn't have a reserve."

Her face lit up with excitement. "YES YES YES!" she hugged me. I was surprised by the force.

(Jade)

How dare she! She has been non-stop meddling in our lives and our school. I saw her trip Taylor off the stage. She did it on purpose. That was it I had had enough of that girl. She ... was about ... to go ... down.

I yanked Toris' arm and pulled her off the stage. When we got outside I said, "I've had enough of her, she has to go down – now!" We nodded at each other and walked off in our separate directions. The plan was set and ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Tori)

"Hey Becca." I put on the fakest smile ever as I linked our arms. Luckily she couldn't tell that my all-to-perky attitude was fake. "I was wondering if you could help me with my costume. I mean your sense of style is just amazing and considering you were costume manager at your old school for all your productions." I looked at her with a pleading grin. "So will you help me?"

Her grin went from ear to ear. "Of ... course." She squealed. "I am SO honoured that you asked me and to be honest a bit surprised."

We started walking. "What do you mean?"

"Well considering you seem to be besties with that freak jade ..." I was starting to the bitch within her more and more. "And then with the huge _FAKE _crush you have on André. You know you have got to be the smartest person in the school ..."

I must have looked confused... and to be honest I was.

"Well I mean I understand how you got the lead now. Honestly you aren't the best person there, so how else would you get the lead without befriending the directors."

Oh how wrong she was, just because she is a manipulating bitch doesn't mean that I am one. We turned the corner of the corridor. "You know you can't tell ANYONE, everyone here is too stupid to understand my plan." We stopped walking as I got to the storage locker I turned her round so that I was against the lockers. "We think so alike, once the play is over I think we should be besties, we could turn ..." she didn't get to finish before she had her hands behind her back and was being shoved in to the storage cupboard.

I threw the keys into Jades' hands and she locked the cupboard after taping Rebecca's mouth and hands. We ran back into the auditorium like everything was ok...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Jade)

Mann! That was awesome. That little bitch was getting what she had coming – I heard everything she said 'bout me, and just because she would think of doing kissing-up to the directors doesn't mean that Tori would. As much as I hated Tori and thought that she was a goody-two-shoes kiss-up, she wouldn't have done something like that. Rebecca needed to learn her lesson for screwing with our school and getting in the way...

_The day before._

(Rebecca)

Was André out-of-his-mind? Why does he like Tori so much, she is so annoying after all. It annoyed me to see André and Tori together. They weren't together together, but they were so close that they may as well be joined-at-the-hip. He was just ignoring me, plan flat out ignoring me, and I'm not going to take it. Every pass I made at him, he **SHRUGGED IT OFF! HOW DARE HE?! **I mean nobody had turned me down in my _**LIFE! **_

I had always been the _"__**it" **_girl, the girl every girl wanted be and every boy wanted to date wherever I moved, but not here. No matter how many tricks I pulled, it wasn't good enough:

. Trina is always one step ahead of me on fashion.

. Robbie is always one step ahead of me on electronics.

. André is always one step ahead of me on music.

. Tori is always one step ahead of me on entertainment.

I don't know much else to do. I have to play dirty now, play them against each other, and if my plan perfectly executed no one will know what I'm doing...

"Hiiiii. Beck, it's me Rebecca. You know from school, fancy meeting you here." Thing is, I had followed him here from school. I waved, smiling. He put his hand up, "Hi."

I strutted over, hand on my hip and swinging my hips from side to side. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good. What smoothie you getting?"

"None, I'm waiting for Jade."

"Oh, cool." I looked really disappointed, truth was that I wasn't; this was a perfect opportunity for me to tear them apart. "What's wrong?" Awwwwwwww, he cared.

"Nothing, it's fine really."

"No it's not, tell Me." he pulled me over to a table where we both sat down.

(Beck)

I invited her over to a table where be both sat down. She looked a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure it's ok for us to be sat together?" what?

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Jade?"

"She doesn't run my life, so yes it is ok."

"Well, it just seems that Jade and Tori hate me."

"They don't hate you. It must be impossible to hate you." I smiled.


	13. Chapter 12 5

Chapter 12.5

(Rebecca)

This was so easy. He was like putty in hands. It was cute that he thought that actually cared about what they thought; i just wanted them destroyed then after that i would go after that dim witted Trina. "yes they do, all i'm trying to do is fit in, but no matter what i do they won't except me. it's like im always a step behind them and because of that they wont be friends with me." i was starting to sound like i was holding back tears.

"that doesn't sound like them at all."

"so youre saying im a liar!"

"no im just saying if you got to know them after they have finished with the play ... you might think differently."

"even with jade. She broke my nose and hand." I pointed to my casts.

"well, jade is jade. She doesn't like a lot of people; she only hangs round with them because i do. She will never like you so i just suggest that you stay out of her way."

"but i want to friends with so she doesn't feel alone; i would hate for that to happen to anyone." He put his hand on my arm for comfort. "thats sweet, but jade likes to be alone; its just the way she is."

I looked around and found jade stood at door. "well thank you for your advice. I better get going." I stood and walked around to beck. I kissed him on the cheek before sashaying past jade an out the door


End file.
